The Smallest Wish
by Yami-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Everything was going fine for Sakura...until he comes back and screw her life...again. But this time, he's chasing her and she's running away. R&R SasuSaku


**A/N: Yes, another fic. I needed to type it down and just wondering what you guys will think of it. Fallen Snow, Crimson Thread, and Golden Spiral will be updated soon hopefully. I gave my beta-reader a hard time because the chapter was long...(Fallen Snow, not this one...) so gomen ne akiismarina. I kind of edited this one, so I might upload a better one when akiismarina is not busy...it seems like she is. Anyways...here you go. Besides, I don't own Naruto, the only time I will ever say this. It's gets annoying after awhile you know what I mean?**

**Summary: ****Everything was going fine for Sakura...until he came back and screwed her life...again. However this time, Sakura will not allow herself to be hurt once again. This time, she'll do the running away and Sasuke will be force to chase her. (I had Suzumu Choujirou help me with the summary, she is also a fanfic authoress.)  
**

**I will be using japanese phrases, so if you don't like it, asks please. **

**最も小さい願い-The Smallest Wish (Title credit goes to Ryvirus-chan! Also a DA and Fanfic friend of mines!) **

**SideNote: This plot was originally taken from "The Unemotional" an orginal story of mines. You can read it on fictionpress. Username the same. So no stealing, flaming, constructive criticisms is nice, or advices. And please bear with my bad grammer. (English is my second language) **

_

* * *

_

_It's easy to run away. _

_Away from the pain. But it's so hard to walk forward. _

_You risk everything if you do. _

_What if we fail again?_

_Or what if we succeed?_

_We're not psychics, we can't see the future. We also can't change our past._

_We are all connected by a string of Fate. _

_And it's only in a matter of time when Fate decides to sever the line or connect it._

---

The autumn leaf gently float in the wind, allowing its slow descend to the ground. That individual leaf was vividly red with a mix of orange and yellow.

To Sakura, it reminds her of a particular friend of hers which she remembers will be his birthday soon. It was October 5th, a day where autumn is making its slow descent, and the day which Sakura will soon hate the most. Sakura tore her emerald eyes away from the window to breathe out a sigh.

'Hmm, I wondered what I should get for Naruto?' she asks herself before blowing her annoying pink hair out of her face. She reaches up for a strand and pulls noticing how long it has gotten. She scowls at this before sighing; she wishes she could cut it soon.

Looking around, she notices that students were slowly starting to take their seats. And a specific blond head caught her attention. "Sakura!" the blond head said with a whiny voice. Sakura blink at her distressful looking best friend.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura question turning around in her seat. "That idiot Nara! What else?!" she yells out and of course Sakura sigh once again.

"Of course…what did you do this time?" Sakura question. Ino blink and look at her with a shock face. "You…Haruno Sakura my best friend in the world is accusing me? That it's my fault?!" Ino cried out.

Sakura gave her an incredulous look as Ino roll her eyes flipping her blond ponytail out of the way.

"You can say I annoyed the hell out of him," Ino states as Sakura shook her head before sighing…the third time that morning. "I mean come on! He was practically asleep during the tyourei(1)! If I haven't done something, he might as well get scolded again by the teacher for sleeping during that time."

"Who knew Ino-chan have a heart," Sakura mutter as Ino quickly glares at her.

Sakura laugh at her expression before waving it off before leaning on the desk Ino was currently occupying. "So, how is the operation of seducing the lazy genius?" Sakura question as Ino huff. "Sakura…" Ino started and Sakura knew that she was being serious this time.

"I think I'm making a mistake,"

"A mistake?" Sakura question as Ino nods her head. Ino turn quickly to the clock overhanging on the wall before standing up. "Sorry, I'll tell you later. There are too many ears!" Ino said as Sakura smile softly and nods her head.

Ino went to her assign seat in the back as everyone started to pile in. As the classroom bell rang, Sakura look besides her to see the shy girl Hyuuga Hinata taking her seat. "Good morning Hinata-san, how are you today?" Sakura asks as Hinata perk up nervously and stare at her.

"A-Ah! Sakura-san…good morning! I'm doing quite fine thank you!" Hinata said as Sakura smiles at her. The door slide open to reveal the teacher Keishiyo-sensei as Sakura stood up.

Haruno Sakura was the class president and also the student council vice-president. Her strong spirit nature and intelligent mind has made her popular among the other students. However, that also made her hated by some students as well.

"Minna-san tatte kudasai!(2)" she said as everyone stood up to her command. The teacher nods his head before Sakura nods her head as well. "De(3)!" "Minna-san, ohayou,(4)" he said bowing before the class reflected his actions. "Ohayou-gozaimasu!"

"Suwatte kudasai!(5)" Sakura commanded and the class sat down as she follows them.

"Alright everyone…currently we have a new student who will join us this year and probably the next…" he muttered before turning to the door. "He just came back abroad from the US, so treat him kindly."

Sakura can hear the muttering around her, especially Naruto's loud exclamation of excitement. She giggles at his childish antics while rolling her eyes before looking back outside the window.

The transfer student wasn't an interest to her. For all she cares, he can be one of Japan's famous stars and she still wouldn't give him a single look. However, the girl's gasps and Naruto's sudden quietness did catch her attention. But what actually made her look up was Karin's loud exclamation of "Sasuke!"

Sakura looks up a lot quicker then she would have like to and almost broke her neck in the process. There standing in his arrogant glory was Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widen, and she was sure she can feel Ino's and Naruto's gaze on her. 'This can't be happening, why is he back…here… at my school of all times!?'

-----

Sasuke stood at the gateway of the current high school he was going to attend. Sure he was a few months late for the entrance ceremonies and all, but he passed the exams with flying colors.

He could have gone to a prestigious high school if he wanted to but choose this one instead. He didn't even want to go into the reason why as he grimaces at the memory so he made his way towards the school.

The morning greetings were over as he saw students entering the school. Looking up at the school sign, the name of the school sticking out 'Kurokin Gakuen'(6), before he swiftly went inside.

It has been three years since he's been in Japan and nothing seems like it change much. He gave a tired sigh before reaching the teachers office. Opening the door was Keishiyo who stare at him before recognizing who he is. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Keishiyo asks slowly as Sasuke nods in reply before Keishiyo open the door for him.

"Um, come in," he said before Sasuke let himself in. "Your family works with Konoha corps right? The Uchihas, your family pretty famous," Keishiyo says as Sasuke grimace. 'Not like I heard that one before.' Sasuke mutters.

Keishiyo was getting unexpectedly uncomfortable with Sasuke's presence. Keishiyo does not like to exert dominance especially over students, even if the student was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Anyways, here are the books and papers you'll need. Hmmm…the things you'll need for the school…um…you're locker and then…" Keishiyo stop mid-sentence before looking up at the clock before looking at Sasuke. "Oh I forgot I'm your homeroom teacher, Keishiyo Makoto. Class 2-D is your class for the rest of the school year." Keishiyo explain as Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ah," he muttered as Keishiyo sigh before he headed for class, Sasuke trailing behind keeping a fair distance between them.

When Sasuke came into the classroom, he wasn't surprise by gasps and squeals. He wasn't surprise about Karin's exclamation of his name. Karin was his girlfriend, another reason why he came to this school. He's starting to regret it before he stares at the class before him. Unfamiliar faces stare up at him before one caught his attention.

The blond hair and the fierce blue eyes glares at Sasuke's own onyx eyes. But his gaze was quickly pulled away when he heard his name. It was softly spoken, light, and familiar to him. He look towards the sound and he starting to regret coming to this school even more, because he was staring at the face of Haruno Sakura, the girl he left three years ago.

When their eyes met Sakura quickly turn away looking outside the window hoping that he will ignore her. To her relief, he did as Keishiyo instructed that he will be seated in the back, a desk away from Naruto, and a desk behind Sakura.

"Alright then, we shall begin class," Keishiyo stated ignoring the tense air that descended as he turns his back on them writing on the wall.

-----

Sakura was strangely quiet to Ino's frustration. She thought that Sakura will express her anger openly but now it just seems like she doesn't have any feelings at all. They were currently eating lunch and Ino saw Hinata fidgety in the seat next to her.

"S-Sakura-san…are you a-alright?" Hinata asks. Hinata does not know the reason for Sakura's sudden silence. Usually she'll be talking animatedly with both of them or at least talk about something. Hinata was also worried about Naruto who seem to wander off somewhere.

She looks at the seat across from her and she look down sadly. The empty seat unnerves her, and so did the silence. It wasn't a surprise though that Ino was the first to speak.

"Dammit Sakura! Talk already! I can't stand this at all!!!" Ino yelled out expressing her anger by slamming the desk as Sakura blink and look up. "Oh…sorry Ino, Hinata-san looks like my mind wander off somewhere," Sakura said giving an apologetic nod of the head. "Hell yea it did," Ino grumble as Sakura sigh and stood up.

"I'll go buy some bread, want any?" (Sakura)

"I'm f-fine," Hinata said as Ino sigh before handing Sakura some of her own money. "Here, sweet bread would be fine for me," she said as Sakura smile and nodded.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight and down the hall, Hinata look at Ino with question. "Ino-san…what's wrong with Sakura-san?" she asks as Ino sigh and she lean back on her chair with her arms and legs cross. "It's nothing…" Ino mutters and Hinata knew that was a lie.

-----

Naruto peek behind the wall staring at the group of people surrounding Sasuke. He grumbles grudgingly wondering how the hell the bastard gets so popular in only a matter of hours!

Naruto knows that Sasuke's is from a famous family but Naruto at least thought Sasuke's bad attitude will scare everyone off. Sasuke's aloof attitude actually did the opposite and Naruto curse to the heavens.

'Three years…three damn years and he comes back to show his face back into this country.' "Kono yarou…(7)" he muttered crossing his arms. "He act like he doesn't know us at all…" the hint of sadness hung heavily on his shoulders.

Sasuke leaned on the window sill as Karin held onto his arm tightly, grinning with arrogance and her eyes shining with almost a look of victory. "Wah…Karin you're so lucky!" a girl said but you can tell the envious look in her eyes.

Sasuke made a sound that sounded like a snort before looking around. Both guys and girls surround him and they were chatting animatedly with each other. Some try talking to him but he hardly answer or cut the conversation short.

Sasuke sighs running his hand through is hair before looking around. He wondered what Sakura was thinking. Knowing her, she's probably crying her eyes out. Looking around, he saw a mass of yellow hair down the hallway and he tch. 'Baka, what the hell is he spying on me for?' he question himself. "Oi Naruto!" a guy name Suigetsu shouted out and it seems like Sasuke wasn't the only one who notice.

Naruto turn around staring at Suigetsu like he was an idiot. Suigetsu notice this and made a smug face. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" question Suigetsu before he came over and headlock Naruto. "Come on! What's the hell wrong with you idiot? You're usually the first one to go crazy over a new student!" Suigetsu states as Naruto grumbles something incoherent.

Sasuke did not like this at all as he cross his arms staring at Naruto. Karin fortunately had let go and was staring at the blond hair man. "Aren't you usually hanging out with that pink hair freak?" Karin question clearly annoy.

Naruto glares at her crossing his arms, a scowl adorning his face. "Sakura-chan is not a pink hair freak, way better then a red-headed slut." Naruto said as Karin blink at the insult anger etch in her face.

Suigetsu laugh at this before Karin hit him hard on the head. "Urusai baka!" Karin yells out as Suigetsu tch at her and gave her a smug face.

"Ano…Naruto-san," another voice interruptes and everyone turn to see Juugo. His orange hair stood out, probably as much as Naruto's blonde hair and his big size intimidates anyone who doesn't know him. In reality, Juugo is actually quite kind, when he isn't going out of control.

"This is Sas~" he started before Naruto turn away with a scowling face. "I know who he is," he said before hearing Sasuke famous "hn" and Naruto turns him. "Now that I see him in person, he's not that special." Naruto said as Sasuke glares at Naruto and Naruto glares back.

"Way better then you usuratonkachi(8), so why don't you become the dobe you always have been,"

"…Teme…" Naruto started clenching his fist with a fierce glare. This did not go unnoticed by everyone as they uncomfortably stare from Sasuke to Naruto. Suigetsu decided to break it by putting his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey Sasuke, I'll talk to you later ne?!" he said hastily before pulling on Naruto.

"Come on Naruto don't start a fight when Sakura-chan already warned you. You know what'll happen if you do, she's going to kick your ass big time!" Suigetsu said as Naruto grumbled a "hai" before they disappeared to their class.

Sasuke didn't miss Suigetsu talking about Sakura and this gave him an unknown feeling. He frown at this wondering what it was but push it aside. He decided not to dwell on it much before Karin grabbed hold of his arm again.

-----

Sakura sigh as she finally succeeded on buying the two sweet bread for Ino and her. She hates buying bread from the store because of the long line but she did it anyways to get away from Ino's pressuring gaze. There was 10 minutes left until lunch is over as she stared at her watch. That means 4 more hours until the day is over but she has a feeling that it'll last a lot longer.

She closes her eyes and sighs in distress as she got closer to the class. She started to open one of the bread packets as she nears the door. As she turns she felt someone bumping into her and she froze. She felt the other person froze as well and Sakura turn her head to once again meet the onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke curse as he realizes he wasn't paying attention. He was glad he broke away from Karin and her group. He needed to be alone for awhile and the tiredness and stress was finally getting to him. As he places a hand on his face and ran it through his hair he unknowingly bumps into someone. He looks down to stare at Sakura's wide emerald eyes.

Sakura quickly looks down, as Sasuke stares at her, before awkwardly looking anywhere but her. Sasuke grumbles something incoherent as he strangely realizes how close they were. Sakura also notice the uncomfortable distance between them as she felt her breathing quicken. She realizes she was really close to panicking before Sasuke opens the door wider.

Silence befalls them as they didn't move for awhile. Sasuke glares at the top of her head and Sakura unconsciously flinch. She can feel his gaze on her and that froze her.

"Are you going in or not?" Sasuke asks kind of harshly as Sakura jump at his voice. She drops one of her sweet bread but she didn't notice it. "R-Right," and she hastily went inside. Sasuke stares at her retreating back before noticing Ino's glare. He simply glares back before noticing the fallen bread and picks it up. He stares at it and realizes that it was partly opened. Looking back at the group, he clenches the bread in his hands before walking over to them.

Ino glares at Sasuke before hearing Sakura hastily sitting in her sit. However, she wasn't annoyed by that, she was annoyed that Naruto haven't spoken at all. She accepted the fact that Naruto's quietness is more annoying than he was loud. That unnerve her and she blamed it all on the Uchiha. She notices him picking up Sakura's fallen bread and he started to walk over to them. As soon as he stood a safe distance behind Sakura to which she tense, Ino stood up and cross her arms.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Ino question as Sasuke stare at her before looking at Sakura. Sasuke of course ignored Ino which irritated her before he threw the bread at Sakura. It hit her head and landed on the ground before he made a move to walk away. "You dropped it," was the only thing he said.

Naruto stare at Sasuke's back with light surprise and Hinata blink looking from Sasuke to Sakura. Sakura blink as well before she quickly grabbed the back of her head and turned around. She stares at the Uchiha's retreating back before he took his seat at the window. She clenches her fist together before determination grabbed her.

She stood up and grabbed the bread before she raise the bread high, like she was ready to throw it. "I don't want it from you!!!" she yells out and the bread came flying out of her hand into Uchiha Sasuke's face. Sasuke blink as the bread smack him and landed innocently on his desk. He glares at the evil wheat before looking up at Sakura and glares at her.

Gasps were heard and silence soon came after before Naruto burst out laughing. "How dare you do that to Sasuke?!" Karin screech as everyone turn to her. She was standing by the door with the other girls as she glares at Sakura, demanding for an answer. Sakura ignore her, so did Sasuke.

"I was kind enough to pick it up for you and you had the nerve to throw it back at me?" Sasuke question as he stood up. "Yes I did! What are you going to do about it huh Uchiha?!" Sakura yells out as she cross her arms. "Oh yea…" Sasuke mutters before grabbing the bread and threw it back at her.

Sakura predicting this dodge hastily and the bread smack into Hinata. Hinata squeak and Naruto stood up. "Oi yarou(9), watch it!" he yells out as Sasuke glares at him. "What are you going to do about it?" he asks as Naruto glares back. "I'm going to mess up your damn face that's what!" and he charge, Sasuke not missing the chance charge as well. This turn into a full-blown fist fight.

"O-Oi!!! Sasuke! Naruto! Yamate(10)!" Suigetsu cried out before he got elbow in the face by Sasuke. He stumbles back as he grabs his nose and crawled over to the wall. "Oh my gosh! I'm bleeding!" he muffles as Juugo tries helping him.

"Dammit Sakura stop this! You're the one that started it!" Ino yells out as Naruto got punch in the stomach hard before he elbow Sasuke in the back of the head. "Well I didn't think that Naruto would actually start a fight!" Sakura yells out before a crash was heard and they turn to see Naruto fallen against a desk.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out and ran over. Naruto glares at Sasuke as he stood up wiping his bleeding lip. "Teme…why didn't you stay in America huh? You and you're stupid family should all die off!" Naruto yells out as everyone became silent.

Sasuke clench his fist as he swore he was seeing red. "You…" Sasuke said angrily before he charge at Naruto. Naruto got ready as he push Hinata away before a flash a pink step in between them. "Sakura-cha~" a loud thwack was heard and everyone stares in surprise at Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke's head was turn to the side, his left cheek throbbing with pain. It seems like the color red from his eyes had transfer to his cheek as he lifted his hand to hold it and he turn to Sakura glaring at her. "You need to calm down!" she yells out before turning to Naruto glaring at him. "And you! Don't you think you're going a bit too far?" she lectures as Naruto bow his head.

"Sumimasen(11) Sakura-chan," he said and Sakura didn't push it knowing Naruto would refuse to apologize to Sasuke.

'Damn, why did this all happen?' she thought to herself before the door open. The science teacher, Mitarashi Anko, walk in with a scowl on her face. "What the hell happened here huh?" she looks at Naruto and Sasuke seeing their battered and beat up bodies.

"You two! What the hell you guys do? Uzumaki you're causing trouble huh? And Uchiha, you should know better than to start a fight on your first day! Especially since you are an Uchiha!" Anko stated crossing her arms before she motion them with a finger.

"Come with me you two,"

Naruto grumbles as he starts to walk before Sakura took a step forward and bow. "Gomen-nasai Mitarashi-sensei, this was my fault." Sakura said her face low. Anko raise a surprise brow and stares at Sakura. "Sakura? The honor student?"

"Hai…I shouldn't have provoke Sas~ Uchiha-san,"

"And how did Naruto get involved in this?"

"He threw bread at Hinata-chan," Naruto mumbled and the other brow of Anko rose. "Bread? You mean that one that all squash and stuff?"

Everyone turn to look at the bread under Naruto's feet to which he lifted up and he nodded his head. "Yea, that bread,"

Silence befalls them as the students await Anko's reaction with anticipation.

Anko loud laughter caught everyone off-guard; they were not expecting that. "Haha oh my gosh, high school never cease to amuse me! Man wait until I tell Kakashi this ne?!" Anko laugh even harder as Karin cross her arms glowering. "Anko-sensei! Sakura started it, and you're laughing?!" she asks as Anko wave her hand and calm herself down.

"I'm laughing because this all started with sweet bread, and unusual circumstances(she whispers). I'll let you three of the hook, your secrets are safe with me," she said before she wave the situation away. "Now fix the desk nicely, I'll come in a few minutes," she said before she walk away. Sakura stare at her back in surprise before looking at Naruto's confuse face and Sasuke's suspicious one.

"She knows!" Sakura exclaim loudly before running after Anko. "What secret? Don't tell me Sakura-chan is doing something behind our backs!" Naruto exclaim as Ino sigh. "I think it's far from that, now fix the desks before Anko-sensei comes back! You know how hard she is if she finds out we disobey her, you too Uchiha!" Ino said and Sasuke scowl not before thinking about what Anko said.

"Why should I fix the desks? I mean the bread and Sasuke~" Naruto started pointing at Sasuke accusingly before Ino turn to him with a frightening glare. "Don't start with me Naruto! You're just using the bread as an excuse to start a fight with Sasuke! Now fix the desks!" Ino commands and Naruto pouted but comply anyways.

-----

"Mitara~"

"I told you before to call me Anko-sensei,"

"Ah…Anko-sensei, don't tell me you…"

"I know about your past with Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura stop as Anko turn around to face her with a smile. "Maybe I shouldn't have force them to place Uchiha in your class," she muttered giving Sakura a thoughtful look.

"Anko-sensei you…how…? I mean…how?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that I'm friends with Kakashi,"

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei he…Sasuke-kun," Sakura quickly covered her mouth realizing what she said and look away, her face flushing.

Anko stare at her thoughtfully before giving a sigh. "Kakashi asks me when he found out that Uchiha was coming back. He told me specifically to place Uchiha Sasuke in your class. If he wasn't, he'll personally come here himself and make my life a living hell." Anko grumbles as Sakura slowly nods her head. "Besides, he believes it'll be good for you. You have to face him someday; you can't keep running away Sakura."

Sakura look up at Anko, her eyes at the brink of tears.

"I wasn't running away! He…Sasuke…he…why does he have to come back when I was finally over him?! He doesn't even look like he cares…I starting to think he never cared at all in the beginning!" Sakura blurted hugging herself forcefully.

Anko took a step closer to Sakura staring at her before Sakura was caught in a headlock.

"You're a woman Sakura, women don't cry over men! In this world nowadays, you have to be strong!" Anko said and Sakura blink before a smile appears on her face. "Who knew…that Anko-sensei is the comforting type," Sakura said and Anko blanch before she let go.

"You know what amazed me? That nobody here knew that you and Uchiha had dated before…I mean, he is from the famous Uchiha family right?" Anko started before footsteps were heard and the two turn around to see Hinata and Ino. Hinata stares at Sakura in surprise with a flush face and her hand to her lips.

"S-Sakura-san…y-you…you…U-Uchiha-sans' you're e-ex-boyfriend?"

-----

"How come no one remembers me? Aren't I important too?" Suigetsu cried as he stuff toilet paper in his nose. Juugo as usual stood besides him patting his head as Suigetsu as usual cried a river.

* * *

**Alright, here are the translations:**

**1) Tyourei-Morning Greetings (something like that)**

**2) Minna-san tatte-kudasai-Everyone, please stand up**

**3) De-Bow?**

**4) Ohayou-Good Morning**

**5) Minna-san Suwatte-kudasai-Everyone please sit**

**6) Kurokin Gakuen-BlackGold School**

**7) Kono Yarou-This Bastard**

**8) Usuratonkachi-To tell you the truth, I don't know what this means...anyone who does, please tell me**

**9) Yarou-Bastard**

**10) Yamate-Stop!**

**11) Sumimasen-Excuse me or another way to say sorry oppose to Gomen**

**Anyways, I'm the touban-san in my Japanese class currently, I have to do what Sakura did. I'm not sure if I got the De right...on another note, teme is another way to say "you" in a bad way I guess so yea. The Japanese words are mostly base on my memory and research...and of course Naruto...anything else I didn't explain right please asks. This chapter seems kind of rush to me...and I notice they glare at each other (mostly at Sasuke) a lot...**

**Review please, much apperciated. Jya matte ne! **

**じゃ　まって　ね！**


End file.
